Intrigued
by Lucas1853
Summary: What happens when Harry is intrigued about how he apperated onto the kitchen roof? Rated k for violence. Most likely future HP/DG.
1. Chapter 1

Eight-year-old Harry Potter was intrigued. Earlier that day, he had managed to somehow disappear, while Dudley and his friends were playing Harry hunting, and end up on the roof above where they were. He could still taste the blood and feel it running down his face, arms and back from the beating his oh-so-loving uncle had bestowed upon him only an hour ago, however he had been receiving beatings ever since he was six, and so he had learned to ignore the pain, at least to an extent. His mind jumped to the books he had read in the school library about magic and wonderful fantasy worlds. He would often envision himself in those worlds, acting as the hero, so as to get away from the pain. While mature beyond his years, he was still a young boy, and so even though as long as he had remembered the Dursleys had been saying magic wasn't real, he still believed in it. He had always dreamed of being able to put his relatives in their place for once. Maybe stuff Vernon into the small cupboard under the stairs and see what the pure lump of fat thought of it! Then again, two-hundred pounds of the aforementioned fat would probably have to be cut off before he would even stand a chance of fitting his legs in.  
Harry decided to at least try his theory. Remembering what he had been thinking at the time, he focused purely on the thought of getting somewhere else. He also envisioned the kitchen in his mind. He willed himself to appear in the kitchen. He wanted it to happen. He needed it to happen. He was really hungry. Yeah, he was really hungry and he needed food, badly. There was an ear-splitting crack, and he was suddenly in the kitchen. On his back. His arm landed on the counter, aggravating the broken bone.  
He could hear movement from upstairs. Of course, that crack wouldn't go unnoticed. For all his relatives knew, someone had fired a shot in their house and they were coming to investigate. He desperately staggered to his feet, his arm throbbing, He needed to get back to his cupboard. He saw the door. He stumbled to it, not even thinking in his addled state that his relatives would blame the loud sound on him, like everything else that went wrong in their house. The door was locked. He cursed in his head. By then, his relatives were all coming down the stairs and would see him in seconds. His uncle was first, holding a baseball bat. When he saw Harry, his face grew Purple. "What did you do, boy!"  
"N-nothing, Uncle Vernon." He cowered against the cupboard wall.  
"I don't believe you!" his uncle lunged at him with the bat.  
"N-no, I sware! I didn't do anything!" he stumbled back, tripping over his own legs.  
His uncle roared with rage and stepped forward swinging the bat with all his might. Luckily for Harry, most of his body was pure fat. The bat connected with a crack, and Harry must've been hallucinating, because there was no possible way he was in a fancy living room with no Dursley's in site. On top of that, there was no way a creature like that could exist, let alone the fact that it just popped right in front of him. The last thing he heard before blacking out was, "Oh Master Harry, you are hur…"

Harry woke up, confused. His head ached, but strangely, it wasn't as bad as before. The surface under him was alien to him. He had never felt that before. It felt soft, like how he imagined a cloud might feel like. He looked, and it was a real live bed! He had never been allowed on a real live bed before. If Vernon found him on Dudley's bed, he would beat him. His confusion grew when he saw the creature he had saw in his hallucination appear again, ringing its hands. "Oh Master Harry, is you alright master? Dinky never knew it was so bad at Master Harry's aunty and uncley's house."  
"Excuse me, but what exactly are you? And uh, why don't I hurt anymore?" Harry didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust this creature.  
"Dinky is a house elf, Master Harry. Dinky is helping mistress Lilly round the house when she is still alive Master Harry, and Master Jamesy too and Dinky knew you when yous was still a baby and Dinky gave yous potions so yous don't hurt anymore and…"  
"Where am I?"  
"Yous is at the Potters home, Master Harry."  
"And who are James and Lilly?"  
"Master doesn't even know the names of his own parents?" the bulbous eyes of the elf filled with tears.  
"Um, no. Were James and Lilly the names of my parents?"  
"Oh yes, master Harry."  
"Do you have any, like, pictures?"  
"Oh yes, master harry. Dinky has several." The elf snapped her fingers and a box appeared on the table beside Harry's bed. Harry eagerly grabbed it and opened it. He saw a black-haired man with hazel eyes and a red-haired woman with green eyes waving up at him. He didn't even care that the paintings were moving. He knew, right then, that his life would be changed for the better.  
Author note: I know it's short, but there might be updates to it in the future. I'm marking it as complete, though. This is primarily an eccersize, so I apologise if you've read something similar a million times over. I'm also sorry for the house elf speech, I can't wrap my head around it. I may just use normal speech in the future if you guys really don't like it.  
Update: I updated this first chapter, and I've written a second one, so I will be continuing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat at the kitchen table, staring out of the window at the expansive property—basically a massive field with a quidich pitch taking up a quarter of it. Dinky was currently preparing lunch, and Harry was puzzling over a matter that had been bugging him for several days. He figured that if he was able to apperate, which was doing magic, he wondered if he would be able to somehow cast spells without a focus such as a wand. He was unsure if this would work, as apperating was different than the magic used to cast spells. Magic was confusing, Harry thought. And anyways, apperating still made him tired; he didn't want to think what might happen if he tried wandless magic like that. He decided to talk to Dinky about it anyways, though.

He completed the potions table he had been working on that would show the reactions of the most basic ingredients with other ones while Dinky was cooking lunch. He was nine years old and had only been at Potter Manner for 6 months, so he was still working on basic theory; although he had started brewing the simple potions. Arithmancy made his head hurt, ancient runes was interesting, and useful if he ever wanted to create strong wards. Potions was his favourite subject, however. The way ingredients mixed together to form something that, depending on the simplest of changes, could do something different to a person. He wasn't sure how he would like the subjects that required a wand. Harry wished he had one, but it was illegal to own one below the age of eleven, at least in Britain anyways. He had heard that America was a lot more lax when it came to wand law. He had considered going there for schooling a couple times, but figured he could make that decision when he turned ten; that was the age where American schools started accepting students.

Harry was snapped out of his musings when Dinky announced, "Lunch is ready, Harry." Harry had insisted that Dinky use normal speech instead of the strange form of speech house elves used; he had trouble deciphering it. While they had their lunch, Harry was talking to dinky about his theory.

"Dinky, do you think I could do spells without a wand? Wizards can appertate or whatever that's called without a wand right and appertation is magic so I was just wondering if I could maybe do other magic without a wand and if it's possible and stuff. I don't know if it would take too much energy though because appertating still takes energy out of me and…"

"Harry, slow down." Dinky was amused. "I believe it is possible, but I believe it would be very hard. It is even very hard for us house elves."

"Well, I'll try anyways."

"Be careful," Dinky worned him.

O0o

Later that day, Harry was sitting in the living room, focusing. So far, he hadn't even made the feather twitch, and he had been focusing for several minutes. He was chanting the Latin incantation for levitation over and over in his head. He was starting to doubt that would work, though. Suddenly, he thought of something. With apperation, there was no incantation. He just focused on what he wanted to do. So that was what he did with the feather. He conjured up a picture of the table in his head, with the feather resting on it. He imagined his magic wrapping around it and lifting it. The feather actually briefly lifted off the table, maybe about 3 inches. He collapsed back, tired. Levitating was so much harder than apperation. He had a new goal, though. He wanted to learn wandless magic.

O0o

"Come on!" Harry shouted, sweat appearing on his forehead. After a week of trying, he had managed to levitate the feather 2 feet off the table. Dinky had made a game out of it. He had to see how long he could hold the feather up. If he broke his previous record, he got some kind of a prise. More time to stay up that night, extra dessert at dinner, things like that. It was a fun competition with himself since he had no friends to play gaimes with. So far, he was at 15 seconds. His record was 17, and his feather was trembling. His feather almost fell below the line at 16, but with one last burst of energy, he managed to hold it up for two more seconds. Then it dropped to the table and Harry flopped back into the chair he was sitting in. Dinky clapped. "That's 18, Harry! A full 10 seconds longer than your first time!" Harry couldn't reply, he was so tired.

O0o

Harry was bored. He hadn't been allowed to exit the property since he arrived. Dinky didn't think it would be safe, and he agreed with her. If Dumbledore found him, he might insist on him going back to the Dursleys. He was still bored, though. After a year of living there, he knew the manner and could walk around it blindfolded and he wanted to explore the outside world.

It was later that day when he asked Dinky about it. "Dinky, could I please, please, please just go outside? I promise I'd be very careful, I'm getting restless in here."

Dinky thought for a while, then sighed. "Alright, Harry. But I will be with you at all times, understand? And you will have a glamor on."

"Yes, Dinky, I understand." He was excited to finally go outside.

O0o

They were at a park near the manner, and Harry was swinging on the swings. He loved the feeling and the quiet; there was no one else around, just him and Dinky, sitting on a bench nearby.

Harry sat on the swings for several minutes, then noticed a girl walking towards them. She had black hair and purple eyes, and she looked just about his age. He was small for his age, though. He wasn't sure if she was muggle or magical, as the park was just a typical, muggle park.

The girl was at the swings then. "Hi," she smiled.

Harry, having never talked to a girl in his life because of Dudley and his gang, said awquardly, "Uh, hi."

After a minute of silence, she spoke up again. "My name's Daphne, what's yours?"

"H-harry," he answered shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Harry."

O0o

AN: Done. As you can probably tell, Daphne will be a main character in the story. I'm unsure if I will have her with Harry or not. Thanks for the reviews, as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, worrying. He now realized that Minerva had been write in protesting the boy's placement with the Dersleys. His eyes blazed remembering the encounter he had had with them several days previously.

It had been an unremarkable day, as far as the weather went. It was not too warm, but not too cold. It had also been an unremarkable day in every other way, at least to Vernon and Petunia Dersley. They didn't care at all that the "little brat" had escaped. Thankfully it had been only a few days into the summer break that this had happened, so they explained to everyone that wanted to know—only that nosey woman from number seven and Mrs. Fig—that Harry had gone to live with some distant relatives of Vernon's out in the country. Vernon had reconnected with a cousin recently who had a farm, and Harry had begged and begged to go. Finally they had let him. They were very sad, of course, but anything to make their nephew happy. It was on this day that Albus Dumbledore strolled up to number four, Private Drive, wearing a bright yellow robe.

He stepped up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened soon after, revealing the rather unappealing features of Mrs. Petunia Dursley. She took one look at the man and snarled, "Get out, now! We don't want you here."

Dumbledore just smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Mrs. Dursley, I suggest you let me in. You do not want your neighbours seeing me, do you?"

She sighed loudly and stepped aside. "Get in, quickly then." She then stormed off to the kitchen to start making Dudley lunch, muttering about old men wearing unfashionable robes.

Dumbledore followed, and then sat down at the table. "Mrs. Dursley, I am afraid something, or rather someone, has gone missing." His eyes were sharp as spears now as they stared into her now frightened ones. "I don't suppose you know where harry Potter is, Mrs. Dursley?"

O0o

Harry wasn't exactly sure what to talk to Daphne about. After all, it wasn't like he went to school or had any friends to play with or anything, so he tried to draw on his experiences from when he'd been at the Dursleys.

"What school do you go to?" she asked.

"Actually, we just moved here, and my mom is going to enroll me in… um…" he didn't know the name of any schools! He did remember there was a school called West something; he'd seen it on the walk to the park. "I think it's named West something, I forget." He laughed uneasily.

"Westbrook?"

"Oh yeah, that's the one!"

"Oh, I go there!" she enthused. Harry winced internally; this was going to be hard to figure out now. So in an attempt to make her forget that he had said that (he wasn't actually going to go to that school of course), he changed the subject.

"Do you have any, um, friends?"

"O, yes! I know this girl who lives near me, her name is Tracy. We play all the time together!"

It was then that he noticed dinky, in a human disguise that she had adopted before they went out, coming towards them. "Harry, we have to go."

Harry was at the same time sad and relieved. He was sad, because they were actually getting on well and relieved because he wasn't good at coming up with lies. In any case he jumped off the swing. "Okay, mom. Bye, Daphne."

As he turned to leave, a gust of wind blew aside his hair. He was under a glamor, but Dinky could not hide his scar. It showed through any glamor she tried to put up and as a result, Daphne got a good look at it before Harry walked away. She gaped after him and his supposed mom as they left, not knowing if her eyes had just played a trick on her.

O0o

Daphne took her time walking home. This was not because her house was a great distance from the park, more because she spent much of her time thinking about what she'd seen than actually walking. Had her eyes played a trick on her? She was sure they had, but it just seemed so real. Why would harry Potter be living near her? She had heard that he was getting trained far away from Britain. Her parents hadn't told her that, but she read the books that had been published about him. She even had a hard time believing the books however. It was hard to believe that Harry Potter had battled a dragon at the age of seven, or killed a basilisk at the age of eight. He had said he would be going to the same school as her, but maybe he was lying? She wasn't sure of anything at this point, and decided to keep her encounter secret from her parents.

She came to her front door and opened it. She stepped inside, took off her shoes, and promptly tripped over a toy Dall her sister had discarded. Astoria was a pain sometimes, but what else could you expect from a six-year-old?

Her mother looked up from her papers. "Hello dear, did you have a nice time at the muggle park?"

Daphne sighed internally; even after living among muggles for several years her mother still looked down on them to a certain extent. Daphne went to school with muggle children, so she knew how advanced the muggle world really was. They were developing this brilliant thing called the computer, and there was even one at her school. It was bulky, but it fascinated her. "Yes mom, I did. How was your day?"

"Oh, it was good. I went to the shop and bought some food. Some muggle woman stepped in front of me at the checkout," she sniffed.

Daphne just went up to her bedroom silently. Astoria had to be at the top of the stairs though, and she started in on Daphne as soon as she came up. "How was the park, did you meet any cute boys there? You should get married; I really want to see a wedding. Oh it would be so beautiful, with a ring and flowers and everything…" She trailed off. Daphne didn't understand Astoria's fascination with romance novels, and neither did her parents. But Astoria kept reading and reading sappy books about such things as princes and princesses that fell in love with each other and then, totally enamored, got married soon after.

Generally, 6-year-olds wouldn't have the intellect necessary to read advanced novels, but Astoria had always been somewhat of a prodigy when it came to books and school. She had even skipped two grades, and was in the third grade now. This usually wasn't a good thing for Daphne—on bad days, she got the feeling that her parents didn't love her as much as they did Astoria; being as she really wasn't anything special. She didn't have time to indulge her sister that time, as she had the matter of Harry potter to think about. So the only thing she said before walking into her room was, "Life isn't some ferrytail and anyways, girls our age can't get merried."

O0o

AN: Hope you enjoyed! As always, reviews are welcome, although completely optional. I don't hold bback chapters based on my number of reviews like some other authors.


End file.
